Em Busca de um Sonho
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: E continua minha jornada Pokémon! Até que enfim; Capítulo 3! Mandem Reviews!
1. Meu sonho!

"Em Busca do Sonho"  
  
Ah sim! Aos meus amiguinhos, eu realmente estou começando esse Fic, que eu achei que jamais ia começar! Depois de muita enrolação, estou aqui escrevendo meu primeiro Fic de jornada! Vixe, eu nunca fiz isso.. Desejem boa sorte para mim! E espero que eu não pare essa no meio.. Talvez esse prólogo inicie um pouco chato, mas eu quero passar um tanto de realismo! Mas eu não vou fazer uma coisa chata não!! Ah, não sei, vamos ver que rumo isso vai tomar.. u_u"... Maaaaas.. Espero que gostem! ^___^ Beijos!  
  
~~~@-------------------------------------------------------------@~~~  
  
Prólogo:  
  
Era mais um dia comum e normal, sem absolutamente nada de bom para se fazer. Eu estava debruçada sobre a janela do meu prédio olhando os carros buzinarem um para o outro, as pessoas apressadas andando pela rua.. A cidade começava a se escurecer, e as suas primeiras luzes se acendiam, alimentando o seu fervor, dia e noite. É quando uma buzina geme, junto com uma freada brusca ao atravessar de uma pequena criatura, que não entendia nada de trabalho, negócios, ou faixa de pedestres. Era apenas um Meowth vagabundo, arriscando uma de suas sete vidas para atravessar a avenida e virar algum lixo.. Ah sim, aquele não era um habitat propício para pokémons, mas eles estavam lá.  
  
Os humanos haviam tomado o lugar que um dia era só deles, mas alguns se adaptavam a vida dura da cidade e sobreviviam como dava, aqueles incríveis seres. Houve uma época em que toda sobrevivência dos homens dependiam deles, para superar a natureza cruel, mas hoje em dia, não era uma profissão muito digna, correr atrás de bichinhos.  
  
As cidades grandes exigiam comércios, produtos finos, restaurantes, hotéis, empresários, advogados, enfim, coisas para sustentar nossa raça plena e dominante. Para isso haviam excelentes escolas, que formavam os futuros homens de negócio de amanhã, onde falar de pokémons, era apenas uma matéria, dentre tantas mais importantes. Toda criança um dia sonhou em ser treinador, era algo como ser jogador de futebol ou astronauta; muito poucos realmente seguiam isso. Era um tiro no escuro, largar os estudos para viajar, sendo que boa parte dos que iam sentiam falta da mamãe em menos de duas semanas, e voltavam correndo para casa. E os que continuavam, freqüentemente perdiam todo dinheiro e terminavam chorando em um Centro Pokémon pedindo ajuda.  
  
Começou a garoar lá fora.. Enfim, apenas cidades pequenas que sobreviviam exclusivamente do turismo desses aspirantes a treinador davam um valor enorme aos pokémons. Crianças de cidades interioranas, não tinham muitas chances na vida, ou tinham que vir estudar nas cidades maiores, ou, já com uns dez anos, embarcavam em uma jornada, em busca de fama e dinheiro. Mas a cidade que eu estava era a maior do continente.. Oportunidades pipocavam em todos os cantos, grandes empresas e executivos estavam em todos os lugares.. Meu quarto, lotado de livros sobre aquelas criaturas.. Eu queria seguir carreira nisso! Era uma loucura, a chance de eu conseguir algo era mínima, mas eu gostaria ao menos de tentar! Já tinha uns doze anos, e eu tinha acabado de completar o estudo básico.. Eu gostaria de ter feito uma escola técnica de treinadores, mas todos falavam que elas eram fracas e não davam futuro. Pois bem, eu entendia de Matemática, Geografia, Química.. Agora teria que ingressar em um curso proficionalizante e depois uma faculdade.. Ou.. seguir trajeto e ir viajar pelo mundo. Estava no começo do ano, e eu tinha que decidir isso em poucas semanas. Mas eu já sabia. Mesmo que perdesse um ano de minha vida não queria ser uma pessoa frustrada, eu ia tentar seguir esse sonho.  
  
O meu devaneio tomou bastante tempo, e a lua já estava alta no céu. Eu havia decidido, ia partir o quanto antes.. Pensava em como iria convencer meus pais enquanto eu me acomodava na cama, até que enfim, adormeci..  
  
... 


	2. Arranjando um Pokémon

"Em Busca do Sonho"  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Não demorou muito, o sol brilhou iluminando meu quarto, eu tinha dormido com a janela aberta. Eu me espreguicei, e me arrumei para descer. Estava planejando mesmo levar a idéia de sair de casa adiante. Desci as escadas e caminhei até a cozinha. Barulho de pratos e um cheiro de café exalava de lá. Entrei, sentei na mesa, e engoli a seco ainda me decidindo em como falar. Eu tomei café, logo depois, comecei a conversa. Você, leitor, obviamente já discutiu com seus pais e sabe que isso é algo demorado e chato.. Então vou poupá-lo da discussão. Eu gostava muito dos meus pais, e isso tornava a decisão de sair de casa bem difícil. De inicio, ambos se irritaram falando que treinar era algo sem futuro, que eu não tinha maturidade para sair de casa, que eu ia voltar dentro de alguns dias, e blá blá blá. Mas eu já estava amadurecendo o plano a meses, e eles tinham consciência disso e já estavam se acostumando com a idéia. A conversa estava para terminar, e pairou o silêncio. Eles disseram então que eu poderia ir, mas que tomasse cuidado. Que sempre podia ligar, contar com eles, voltar pra casa. Minha mãe me deu uma quantia em dinheiro, e um cartão, falando que sempre eu teria uma quantia de mesada, para me manter, e podia retirar isso em qualquer Centro Pokémon. Eu estava triste por partir de lá, mas feliz por chegar ao mundo. Depois de mais conversa, tudo ficou decidido.. Confesso que chorei. Mas, esse era um preço a se pagar.. Era um domingo, eu ia partir na segunda. Subi para o meu quarto, e arrumei a minhas coisas. Havia ganhado algumas coisas de meus pais, uma mochila que eles haviam comprado para caso eu fosse mesmo viajar, um aparelinho que servia de celular, rádio, mapa, entre outras coisas, a chave de casa, e um albinho de fotos. Terminei minha bagagem e dormi cedo naquele dia. Planejava levantar antes do nascer do sol.  
  
Então, o despertador tocou! Olhei mais uma vez para o meu quarto, desci aquelas escadas, que pareciam gigantescas, e saí pelas portas dos fundos; não queria ver os meus pais novamente, com medo de amarelar; pois era sem dúvida a coisa mais difícil que eu já havia feito, sair de casa daquela maneira. Olhei o corredor do prédio, fui até o elevador e saí. Ignorei as pessoas da portaria, apenas pedi para abrirem a porta. Saí do prédio. Dei uma ultima olhada para trás e senti um nó na garganta.. Então virei para frente; era algo bom, tinha que pensar em coisas boas! Tentei não pensar mais no lado negativo de tudo aquilo, engoli meu medo e fui andando pelas ruas.. A cidade de Celadon era muito serena de manhã. Poucos carros, poucas pessoas. Vi então um Ratatta correndo ao longe e percebi; era isso! Eu precisava arranjar um pokémon, afinal de contas, não pode se tornar um treinador sem ter um pokémon! Como não havia nenhum treinador em minha família, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu tinha que fazer. Foi então que me surgiu a idéia de ir para o Ginásio local! Eu sempre passava por lá, porque, por sorte, morava no centro da cidade! Acho que dava para chegar lá a pé! Decidi botar o pé na estrada e seguir viagem, enquanto o sol ficava mais alto no céu, iluminando meu caminho.  
  
Andei um bom pedaço, na minha velocidade de Slugma, mas enfim cheguei ao Ginásio. Nossa, nunca me pareceu que ele fosse tão longe! Estava vazio, afinal ainda era cedo. Nunca tinha parado para o olhar, era enorme! Parecia que tinha uma floresta lá dentro, protegida por uma enorme estufa, com umas janelas gigantescas de vidro! Enfim uma garota chegou e ficou me olhando, me vendo abobada diante do ginásio.  
  
"Olá.." – Ela disse baixinho – "Você precisa de algo?"  
  
"Eh.. E.. Oi! Tudo bom? Sabe, eu nunca vim aqui não, ao menos não parei, quer dizer, eu só passei mesmo e eu.. Eu.. eu quero treinar pokémons, sabe?" – Eu disse totalmente sem jeito.  
  
Ela me encarou, me mediu.. Todas as suas roupas eram de marca, e era obvio que ela devia ser e uma família de classe alta da cidade.. Devia ter uns dez anos..  
  
"Ah sim, claro. Mas você não está um pouco velha para iniciar uma jornada não?"  
  
"Ahn. Não. Sim. Sei lá. Eu só sei que quero viajar por aí, conhecer o mundo! Você.. Faz isso ou quer fazer?" Ela riu.  
  
"Oh não, não. Todo o treinamento necessário que preciso está aqui no ginásio, meu pais pagam o melhor curso de Pokémon que dão aqui. Viajar, é para os mais desafortunados. De qualquer forma, o ginásio está aberto. Se quiser, pode entrar, e ver se consegue algo.." – Ela sorriu – "Mas não conte com isso.." - Então, ela se virou e foi embora andando para dentro do ginásio.  
  
Eu estava tão nervosa de como me colocar que nem me ofendi com aquela garotinha de nariz em pé. Arrumei minha roupa, que não era má, mas era apenas calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa qualquer. Aquele lugar parecia que exigia uma roupa um tanto mais fina. Tomei coragem e andei em direção a porta, que rangeu, fazendo todos do lugar olharem para mim, e começarem, prontamente, a fofocar. Aquelas garotas eram todas mais velhas que eu, diferente da menininha, e isso me deixava mais nervosa. Cheguei ao balcão e olhei para a moça que estava lá. Ela lixava as unhas, parou, e olhou para mim.  
  
"Olá.." – Disse ela sem cerimônia – "Veio desafiar o ginásio?"  
  
"Não senhora!" – A garota devia ter uns dezesseis anos, e o meu "senhora" arrancou risada de todos, me deixando com mais vergonha – "E-eu.. só.. Eu quero me tornar treinadora! Sempre quis! E eu quero um pokémon inicial! Só pra começar! E umas noções básicas!"  
  
"Ah sim.." – Ela disse, pegando um papel – "Temos cursos de um mês, até quatro anos. Com vários preços, é claro! Qual deseja cursar?"  
  
Eu parei para pensar, e disse: "Não é isso! Eu só.. Quero um pokémon pra começar, sabe? Só isso.."  
  
Ela levantou a sobrancelha: "Não quer um curso, ahn? Bom, eu não resolvo casos assim.. Espera um pouco."  
  
Ela virou para trás, e perguntou para a garota ao seu lado: "A Erika está aí?"  
  
"Ah não, ela vai voltar dentro de um três dias de viagem.."  
  
"Claro." – E ela voltou a falar comigo – "Olha, vá a uma sala no final do corredor do segundo andar, e converse com quem tiver lá. É uma sala de treinamento para quem tem mais experiência, talvez as estagiárias te arranjem algo interessante.." – Ela sorriu e piscou o olho – "Boa sorte!"  
  
"Obrigada.." – Eu respondi.  
  
Fui ao elevador, e subi até o segundo andar. Tinha um corredorzinho estreito, cercado de estufas com diferentes tipos de pokémon de planta. Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, provavelmente ia parar para tentar brincar com algum. Enfim, cheguei até a sala. Abri a porta, me sentia bem mais confiante, e estava sorrindo. Havia apenas uma garota lá, me aproximei e disse;  
  
"Oi! Tudo bem?? Eu quero começar uma jornada pokémon! Eu vim aqui pegar o meu primeiro pokémon! Pode me ajudar??"  
  
Ela levantou, fez uma cara muito simpática e disse; "Não!"  
  
"M-Mas.. porque?"  
  
"Ora, o pessoal desse ginásio está muito folgado. Olha pra você, pirralinha, nem devia estar treinando, agora nem é de nossa academia e quer que eu te dê um pokémon assim, de mãos beijadas? Deixe de ser folgada, vai trabalhar ou pedir esmola, aí você pode pagar algum curso de segunda categoria.. O que está fazendo aqui? Dê o fora? Se manda, não vai ter nada para você! Xô!" – E ela me empurrou pra fora e bateu a porta na minha cara.  
  
Eu estava arrasada, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Acabou tudo assim, eu era um fracasso, eu era tudo de ruim, e eu ia voltar pra casa em menos de um dia. Foi aí que ouvi um barulho, e olhei para o lado e vi a mesma garotinha de dez anos que havia visto na porta do ginásio. Ia me esculachar, provavelmente, e tudo o que eu queria era ouvir mais. Então levantei, para sair daquele lugar. Então ela disse;  
  
"Eu ouvi tudo.. Sinto muito. Minha irmã é realmente muito chata.."  
  
"Ahn? Mas.. Eu achei que você..."  
  
"Ah, esquece o que eu falei lá na porta, viu? Estava parecendo minha irmã. Ela também me trata assim, aliás ela faz isso com todo mundo, aquela bobona. Vamos, pára de chorar! A Erika não gosta dela. Mas ninguém fala que ela é estúpida assim porque ela é uma das melhores treinadoras do ginásio.. Ahh.. O orgulho da minha mãe. Por culpa dela ainda não sou treinadora, ela sempre não deixa eu pegar um pokémon para mim.."  
  
Eu enxuguei as lágrimas e melhorei de ânimo: "Ora, mas você estuda aqui! Em breve vai ter sua chance!"  
  
"Olha, pra falar a verdade o que eu quero é viajar! Mas, mamãe diz que eu sou muito fina para isso. Bah. Toma essa pokébola, se minha mana ver que eu roubei um pokémon daqui ela me mata! Quando descobrirem vão tirar ele de mim mesmo! Vamos, pegue, e dê o fora!"  
  
Eu peguei a pokébola e sorri – "Nossa, valeu, mesmo, mas tem certeza que eu..." – Nesse instante a porta ameaçou abrir –  
  
"Vai embora! Se não vai estragar tudo! Anda! Leva eles!  
  
Então eu saí correndo, nem peguei o elevador, fui pelas escadas mesmo. Desci, agradeci a moça da recepção, e saí do ginásio. Me afastei um pouco e parei em uma praça próxima ao ginásio. Eu estava radiante de alegria! Nem deu tempo de perguntar o nome da garota! Mas porque ela havia dito "Leva eles?" se só cabia um pokémon por pokébola? Eu examinava a bolinha, quando decidi que deveria averiguar o que havia nela.. Joguei no chão, e ela se abriu; uma luz brilhante e vermelha saiu de dentro dela, se dividiu em luzes menores e pararam enfim de brilhar. Me deparei então com vários ovinhos saltitantes que cantarolavam felizes o seu nome; Exeggute. Um Exeggute? Ahn? Como cuida de um Exeggute? Sorri para eles e chamei-os de volta, pensando onde poderia achar treinadores que pudessem me ajudar. Então levei um susto quando notei um cara todo de preto, com um quepe preto ocultando o rosto, ao meu lado. Ele disse numa voz rouca;  
  
"Está sozinha, treinadora"  
  
"Ah.. Sim.. Não! Isso não é da sua conta!" – Eu disse, tentando me afastar –  
  
"Relaxa.." – Ele disse – "Só queria saber se você quer ir a um lugar cheio de treinadores legais, como você, essa noite.. Pode aprender muito.." – Ele sorriu.  
  
"Não sei não! Eu não confio!"  
  
"Tudo bem.. Não precisa confiar em mim.. Vai ter uma festa bacana nesse lugar.." – Disse, entregando um papelzinho - "Vai ter muita gente maneira, bebida por conta do dono da casa, e muitos pokémons.. Se tiver medo, não vá, mas treinadores de verdade tem que encarar desafios.."  
  
"Não tenho medo!" – Eu disse, pegando o papel –  
  
"Beleza. Não falte, vai ser um estouro.." E ele saiu correndo e sumiu por entre as casas.  
  
O papel estava sujo e amassado. Olhei bem o lugar. Tinha escrito o nome.. "Rocket's Game Corner".. A tal festa era a noite.. Resolvi ir. Levantei, arrumei a roupa, peguei meu primeiro pokémon e saí andando pela rua, era longe, e eu ia demorar para chegar lá.. Mas antes disso, precisava comer algo!  
  
... 


	3. Yes! Eu tenho um Pokémon!

"Em Busca do Sonho"  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
O dia enfim se demonstrou bonito, aquecendo todos com um sol grandioso, que parecia ter afastado todas as nuvens do céu. Eu cantarolava pela rua, e só uma coisa me passava pela mente.. "Caaaaara, eu.. eu tinha.. um Pokémon!!!" Isso mesmo! Que máximo, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazia um exeggute, mas o fato é que eu tinha um exeggute! O que um treinador pokémon fazia? Hmm.. Claro! Eu tinha que desafiar os ginásios! Mas aquele ginásio de Celadon com certeza me deixou com medo.. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia de nada.. Precisava de alguém para me ajudar! Aquele refúgio de patricinhas não ia me servir de muita coisa, pensava.. De repente meu devaneio foi quebrado por um cheiro gostoso.. Que eu não sentia.. desde ontem! Ahh, eu saí de casa sem tomar café! Estava faminta! Eu parei em um restaurante meia boca qualquer, sentei no banco do bar e pedi Cheese Burger e um Refrí.. Eu não me agüentei e comecei a girar radiante na cadeira, e só parei quando percebi que algumas pessoas me olhavam feio. Comi o lanche, mas mal senti o gosto.. Queria qualquer lugar para poder conhecer melhor aquela criatura que eu tinha nas mãos.. Peguei um sorvete e paguei, saindo do lugar.  
  
Celadon era uma das maiores metrópoles do continente, e eu ia demorar vários dias para atravessá-la a pé... Ao meu passo rápido, possivelmente poderiam ser semanas. Isso me deprimiu, e resolvi pegar um ônibus. Eu decidi ir a tal festa estranha que tinha sido convidada.. Que mal poderia haver em uma festa de treinadores? Eu estava cansada, não era do meu feitio levantar cedo, e muito menos andar muito.. Eu encostei a cabeça na janela e adormeci por uma meia hora. Eu sonhei que eu era uma treinadora muito forte, famosa e poderosa, e que ia dar uma entrevista para a Rádio Pokémon! Apareceria junto de celebridades, como o Professor Carvalho! E eu ainda podia ter meu próprio ginásio! O meu sonho estaria perfeito, se uma mão gélida não me despertasse de repente..  
  
"Acorda, garota. Fim da linha, chegamos ao ponto final." – Dizia o cobrador –  
  
Eu fiquei encabulada e me desculpei, saindo do ônibus rapidamente. Ao abrir a porta, eu senti um frio na espinha; estava na parte mais obscura da cidade.  
  
Muros pichados, pessoas mau-encaradas pela rua. Haviam mendigos, me encarando.. E eu me arrependi amargamente de estar naquele lugar. Alguns me estendiam as mãos pedindo esmola, outros me observavam. Se no ginásio eu me martirizava por não estar com belas e finas roupas de marca, agora eu dava graças a Deus por não tê-las.  
  
As ruas eram estreitas e simples, e eu ouvia o grito das crianças brincando na rua. Era um choque muito grande ver, de um lado a Celadon fina, com grandes prédios e firmas, e de outro lado, bairros necessitados e pessoas carentes. Havia uma pracinha, bem diferente da bela praça próxima ao Ginásio. Suas arvores eram tristes, e metade dos seus bancos estavam quebrados. Um rapaz solitário jogava migalhas de pão para os Pidgeys, que as devoravam com voracidade. Eu fui em um lado mais iluminado da praça, lado que alguns carros passavam, vagarosos.. Me sentia melhor ali. Olhei para a grama seca e joguei minha pokébola, de onde saiu o meu mais novo amigo.. Radiante e com empolgação! Até que um deles olhou para mim, e chamou a atenção dos companheiros. Eles me encararam, com cara de dúvida.  
  
"Olá, amiguinhos! Tudo bem? Eu sou a nova treinadora de vocês!!" – Eu disse –  
  
Eles continuaram me observando.  
  
"Hm. Eu sei que a casa de vocês é no ginásio.. E que provavelmente eles treinaram vocês para isso.. Mas é que aconteceu um acidente e.. Bem! Vocês vão ficar comigo! O que acham??"  
  
E ele pareciam imóveis, apenas piscando os olhos e me medindo. Eu suspirei profundamente..  
  
"Vocês.. Me entendem? Alô?"  
  
E... Nada. Aquilo começava a me irritar e eu começava a sentir um cansaço no corpo todo..  
  
"Por favor! Vamos.. Conversar! Eu posso ajudar vocês a serem mais fortes! N- Não que vocês não sejam fortes! Mas.. Mas.. que.." – Eu dei um grande bocejo –  
  
Eu sentia um sono bem forte, e meu corpo pesava uma tonelada. Manter as pálpebras abertas parecia cada vez mais um desafio.. Até que por fim, eu recostei a cabeça nas costas de minha mão, e no banco, começando um gostoso cochilo...  
  
"Ei, ei, acorda, acorda!" – Me disse uma voz, enquanto me chacoalhava – "Volte a si, anda!"  
  
Eu abri os olhos e vi uma imagem turva, que foi se juntando até aparecer um garoto.. Eu levei um susto e pulei, olhando para os lados. Eu reconheci que era o garoto que estava alimentando os Pidgeys naquela praça.  
  
"O que vocês estava fazendo?? Não sabe que não se pode olhar constantemente para os olhos de um Exeggute? Eles.. Eles podem te hipnotizar!!"  
  
"Ahn? Que? Como isso aconteceu?" - Eu coçava os olhos – "Onde está meu pokémonzinho??"  
  
"O seu "pokémonzinho" tentou te deixar totalmente hipnotizada.. Por sorte eu vi, e peguei ele.. Aqui!" – Ele me entregou a pokéball – "Tomei a liberdade de pegar sua pokéball e guardar ele.. E de te acordar também!"  
  
"Ah.. Valeu.. Você é treinador?"  
  
"Éé! Sim! Mais ou menos! Eu trabalho com pokémons! Eu levo coisas de Centro Pokémon para Centro Pokémon! Minha tia de terceiro grau é uma Joy!" – Ele sorriu – "Por isso eu sei muito de pokémons. Muito mesmo!"  
  
"Claro.." – Eu observava o garoto. Ele era mais velho que eu, sem dúvida. Gesticulava ao falar.. Era engraçado. E parecia meio convencido.. Eu levantei ainda meio tonta do banco e virei para ele - "Pode me chamar de Ixa! E você? Como posso te chamar?"  
  
"Ahh.. Meus amigos me chamam de Tiko! Hehehe!"  
  
Eu sorri. Era estranho, o apelido dele, porque ele era bem alto.. E o nome não combinava nadinha..  
  
"Nossa, olha a hora! Eu preciso ir! Eu tô atrasado! A gente se vê! Tchauzinho!" – E ele saiu correndo –  
  
A praça estava calma, e parei para abrir o negócio que meus pais haviam arranjado. Não parecia um objeto para treinadores, parecia mais um aparelho para acampar. Não tinha nome, nem marca, era bem estranho.. Resolvi chamar o objeto carinhosamente de Tró, o Troço. Eu fucei um pouco nos mapas que tinha lá, mas nenhum parecia me servir de ajuda. Então, guardei-o na mala.. Deveria ser útil alguma hora. Enrolei mais um tempo, fazendo nada, olhando para as nuvens e andando pelo lugar.. Os becos pareciam me assustar menos.. Até o sol começar a se pôr. Aí sim, deu medo. Resolvi achar logo o lugar da tal festa, e saí me localizando até achar a rua, graças aos mapas que havia olhado no Tró, tempos atrás. Foi útil, até mais rápido do que eu pensei!  
  
O lugar era todo brilhante e repleto de luzes. Duas pokéballs gigantescas, cobertas de lâmpadas coloridas giravam no alto.. As luzes vermelhas deixavam o lugar meio assustador, e pessoas de todos os tipos entravam e saiam do enorme Cassino. Eram criaturas estranhas, gente da noite. Bebiam e gargalhavam, espalhafatosos, berrando e apostando em besteiras.. O meu coração batia forte, e eu estava morrendo de medo.. Eu nunca tinha ido a um lugar assim! Eu ia dar o fora, o quanto antes! Até que vi um cara, com o mesmo uniforme preto do que havia me dado o convite, rodeado de crianças da minha idade. Ele me chamou a atenção e pegou o meu braço.. Eu não ouvia a voz dele por causa do volume da música que tocava no cassino. Ele apertava um braço com força, talvez sentindo que eu queria fugir.  
  
Então a gente se aproximou da porta, e entramos.. Eu nunca tinha ido a uma casa daquelas! Muito menos, em uma festa.. Festa de treinadores? Sei. Pessoas apostavam em vários jogos estranhos para mim, jogavam dados, carteados e berravam muito. Ele nos guiava para um canto na sala, até parar em um pôster, que anunciava algo sem muita importância.. Então apertou um ponto saliente no pôster, fazendo todos ouvirem o barulho de uma porta rangendo e abrindo. Depois disso, descemos uma escada meio escondida no canto direito do Cassino.. E havia, atrás da dispensa que deveria estar lá, uma porta, aberta.  
  
O homem parecia irritado, e empurrou todos lá para baixo.. Aquela festa parecia cada vez mais estranha. Devia ter umas vinte crianças, contando comigo.. E nenhum de nós parecia muito a vontade naquele lugar.. Até acabarmos de descer as escadas. Lá em baixo, tinham balões de todas as cores, luzes, e uma mesa lotada de salgadinhos, doces e bolos de todo o tipo, que os garotos, famintos, começaram a atacar. Algo lá não me agradava nem um pouco, e eu fiquei junto com mais cinco crianças que decidiram não se aproximar do banquete..  
  
O lugar, se assemelhava a um depósito. Caixas empilhadas e portas nos rodeavam, de todos os cantos, e as paredes metálicas davam um aspecto de fortaleza ao ambiente..  
  
"Isso não é bom, não é bom.. Eu não devia ter vindo aqui hoje!" – Disse um dos garotos –  
  
"Eu tô com medo, muito medo, temos que sair daqui!!" – Dizia uma garotinha atrás de mim –  
  
Os murmúrios continuavam, mas eu permanecia em silêncio, matutando um jeito de sair de lá. A porta que nós havíamos entrado, tinha se fechado.. E o lugar não possuía uma mísera janela.  
  
Não demorou muito tempo, as crianças que haviam comido as guloseimas ficaram insonadas, e uma a uma se recostaram e dormiram nos cantos.. Estava silêncio, quando ouvimos os passos de alguém..  
  
"Hahaha! Muito bem, parabéns!" – Disse um cara estranho, que apareceu do nada – "Eu esperava mesmo que algumas crianças não fossem idiotas a ponto de se empanturrar de comida estranha!" – O homem nos observava, e na sua roupa, toda preta, havia um enorme "R" em vermelho –  
  
"Eles.. mo.. morreram?" – Disse a menininha que estava atrás de mim –  
  
"Ah. Não se preocupe.. Estão só dormindo. Mas, mesmo se não estivessem, o que importa é que você está viva, não é mesmo? Hahaha!" – Ele nos observava – "Podem me chamar de Cart, crianças. Bem vindos a uma das maiores bases da maior das organizações do mundo! Equipe Rocket!"  
  
... 


	4. A temida Equipe Rocket

"Em Busca de um Sonho"  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Equipe Rocket? Eu pensava. Era impossível algum habitante do continente não ter ouvido falar da terrível Equipe Rocket. Eles faziam trabalhos sujos, envolvendo Pokémons. Meu primeiro impulso, foi usar a minha pokébola, e tentar me defender daquela situação. Mas depois, achei melhor ficar em silêncio, provavelmente eles teriam modos de deter treinadores novatos. Peguei a pokébola, deixei-a pequena e a joguei dentro do meu tênis. Pouco depois, apareceram outros Rockets, e levaram as crianças que haviam desmaiado para outro lugar. Aquele primeiro Rocket continuava a nos encarar, com um sorriso maldoso vendo as caras de surpresa e medo das crianças acuadas.  
  
"Ora vamos, não precisam me olhar assim, hahaha! Afinal, vocês estão tendo uma chance única, que muitos gostariam de ter nessa vida; a chance de terem poder, fama e dinheiro. Como Agentes da nossa organização, vocês terão uma casa garantida em nossas bases, dinheiro, independência, e um Pokémon inicial..Obviamente terão que pagar com seus serviços pela mordomia, mas.. Tudo isso não vale a pena?" – Ele continuava sorrindo, nos observando –  
  
Havia um garoto no grupo, devia ter uns 14 anos. Estava abatido, fraco, com as roupas meio velhas e rasgadas. Obviamente, não comia bem, e não tinha uma vida digna. Ele estava abraçado com um garoto de uns 9 anos, que estava em igual estado, quando tomou frente ao grupo, se aproximando do homem para conversar.  
  
"Equipe Rocket.. Todos nós já ouvimos falar de vocês." – Ele respirou fundo – "Qualquer agente de vocês tem essas coisas que você disse? Comida, dinheiro, entrada nas bases..? Se sim, eu vou com vocês."  
  
O Rocket olhou para o garoto, com cara de vitória, quando foram cortados pelo garotinho de 9 anos que correu a frente.  
  
"Mano, mas não! Não podemos fazer isso.. Mamãe não ia gostar que fizéssemos coisas erradas! Você sabe que prometemos a ela que.."  
  
"Cala a boca, pivete. Não interessa o que prometemos. Ela está aqui? Não. Desde que ela se mandou, estamos por conta própria, esqueceu? Não quer nada com a gente. Eu não quero mais ter a vida maldita que nós temos, você quer?"  
  
"Não.." – Disse o garoto com a cabeça baixa, deixando escorrer uma lágrima – "Você está certo, mano.." – Disse ele se posicionando de cabeça baixa, do lado do irmão –  
  
"Muito bem, muito bem, isso foi comovente. Agora andem logo, saiam daqui e peguem o corredor a direita, que vão ter tudo que querem! Andem logo!" – Disse o Rocket  
  
O garoto mais velho pegou na mão do irmão e saiu andando, até sumir, com o garoto, no corredor a direita.  
  
"Certo, e vocês quatro? Esses caras tomaram uma decisão na vida deles, e terão algum futuro aqui dentro. Mas uma vez aqui dentro, não vão mais sair. Se aceitarem, terão tudo que precisam para ser alguém no futuro.. Senão, vou me sentir muito triste pela rejeição.." – Disse estralando os dedos –  
  
"Eu fugi de casa, meus pais são uns otários que não deixam eu ter minha vida. Não quero falar mais nada."-Disse uma garota que até agora não havia se manifestado, e abaixou a cabeça, andando até o lugar que havia sido indicado, sem olhar na cara de ninguém –  
  
"É.. O mundo é duro para os fracos." – Disse o Rocket, se dirigindo aos restantes - "Ora vamos. Nossos agentes só convidam pessoas que estão sozinhas nas ruas para nossas festinhas, pobrezinhos.. Estão sozinhos.. Não querem mesmo colaborar?"  
  
Eu estava juntando força para falar algo, quando a garotinha pequena que estava conosco agarrou em mim. Devia ter uns 7 anos, estava com uma cara de choro muito grande e me abraçou com força. Havia também um garoto de uns 12 anos, como eu, que olhou para o cara e disse.  
  
"Seu idiota, nem todos são retardados de se unir a vocês, um dia essa organização vai se ferrar e todos vocês vão parar atrás das grades!!" – Disse ele berrando –  
  
"É.. Isso mesmo. A gente não quer ir com vocês, mostre a saída!" – Eu disse –  
  
"Hahahahaha! Saída!! Hahahaha!! Vocês tem uma língua afiada, crianças, e coragem, e fibra.. Mas me magoaram profundamente. É uma pena. Esqueci de avisar que além de você não sair mais quando entra para nossa equipe, vocês não saem mais ao entrarem aqui. É bom serem bonzinhos."- Disse ele estralando os dedos, e chamando um Vileplume – "Uma pena ter que ser assim. Talvez mudem de idéia depois de uns dias.. Vileplume.." – O Vileplume soltou algum pó em nós.. Tudo ficou rapidamente escuro.. E desmaiei.  
  
Acordamos os três dentro de uma cela, em algum lugar escuro. Eu estava tonta, e só via que aquela menininha não parava de chorar, desesperada. Um Rocket estava tomando conta da gente, olhando e encarando cautelosamente. Enfim minha tontura melhorou e eu levantei.  
  
"Onde estamos" – Disse ao garoto –  
  
"Acho que em uma prisão.. Provavelmente querem nos intimidar. Tiraram todas as nossas coisas e colocaram ali" – Disse ele apontando para uma caixa ao lado do Rocket que estava nos observando –  
  
Todas? Pensei. Foi aí que eu senti que a pokébola ainda estava no meu pé. O problema é que eu não sabia como controlar aquele pokémon. Podia piorar mais a situação.  
  
"Moço, moço, eu quero água moço.." – Disse a garotinha, entre soluços ao Rocket –  
  
"Calaboca e dorme, senão eu vou aí te ensinar, pirralha" – Disse ele, fazendo-a voltar a chorar –  
  
"É.. Acho que não vamos ganhar água ou comida tão cedo.." – Resmungou o garoto –  
  
"Eu.. Eu tenho algo que pode nos ajudar.." – Disse mostrando a pokébola a ele –  
  
"Ahh! Um.. um.." – Disse ele parando de falar pela presença do Rocket – "Usa na parede, é a nossa chance, faz algo logo." – Disse, não querendo que o carcereiro entendesse –  
  
"O que vocês tanto cochicham? Eu vou aí, dar um jeito." – Disse ele se aproximando –  
  
"Agora!!" – Gritou o garoto –  
  
Eu joguei a pokébola e logo saiu o Exeggute, que olhou a todos com cara de dúvida.  
  
"Criatura estúpida, eu vou te esmagar!" – Disse o Rocket se aproximando do Pokémon –  
  
Acho que eles eram geniosos, e parecem que não gostaram nada de serem chamados de "Criatura estúpida". Olharam feio para o homem e se juntaram em um circulo. Pouco antes de encostar neles, soltaram algo, e ele caiu duro, dormindo.  
  
"I.. Incrível!" – Disse o garoto – "Agora, quebre a parede!"  
  
"Isso! Exeggute, quebre a parede!"  
  
Eles viraram pra mim e me encararam. Era obvio que não me reconheciam como treinadora.. Mas ao menos não tentaram me hipnotizar dessa vez. Olharam bravos e falaram "Guuute!".. Acho que não era boa coisa. E depois viraram de costas.. Então a garotinha chegou perto deles.  
  
"Bonitinhos, bateram no cara mau! Brigada!" – E eles ficaram olhando ela – "Eu adoro vocês!" – Ela abaixou pegando quantos ovinhos conseguiu, abraçando-os. – "São meus heróis!"  
  
"Ei. Estamos presos. Eles querem fazer esta garotinha triste. Não vão fazer nada?" - Disse o garoto –  
  
Então os Exeggute olharam com uma cara meio triste. Depois de uma troca de olhares,se afastaram da garota, indo para fora da cela, e se colocaram em circulo novamente. Uma pequena bolinha brilhante surgiu no meio deles.  
  
"Que bonito!" – Disse a garota –  
  
Eu estava um pouco longe deles, observando. Então a bolinha começou a brilhar, crescer, crescer, com um brilho cara vez mais intenso.. O garoto pulou e agarrou a menininha, afastando-a bruscamente do pokémon, que soltou um gigantesco raio, estourando as grades e a parede do lugar, que mostrava a rua. Eu e o garoto corremos até a caixa e pegamos nossas mochilas. Eu chamei o Exeggute pra pokébola antes que ele percebesse e saímos correndo, os três, para fora do bruraco. Olhei para trás, depois de me afastar; estávamos em um casa. Não mais na base do Rocket's Game Corner. Provavelmente não queriam levantar suspeitas, por isso nos levaram lá. Era um bairro esquecido, e não havia ninguém na rua.. eu sugeri chamar a policia, mas o garoto achou uma má idéia, podíamos ser perseguidos pelos Rockets depois, para se vingarem. Corremos sem parar por um bom tempo até que, depois de alguns quarteirões e por sorte, encontramos um Centro Pokémon.  
  
"Cuide dela, e de seu pokémon. Eu tenho que ir." – Disse o garoto – "Adeus" – E ele foi andando, até desaparecer por entre as casas –  
  
"Tchau.." – Murmurei. Depois disso, peguei a garota pela mão e entrei no Centro Pokémon.  
  
Cheguei no lugar onde eu queria. Não esperava que fosse daquele modo, mas consegui. Não demorou muito, uma Jenny se aproximou de nós e abaixou para falar com a garota.  
  
"Garotinha! Você é Milla Forich?"  
  
"S-sim" – Disse a garotinha com uma cara tímida – "Porque, moça?"  
  
A Jenny nem responder, rapidamente pegou um telefone e ligou.  
  
"Alô? Sra Forich? Encontramos sua filha, que estava perdida à quatro dias."  
  
... 


End file.
